


Go On

by skinandbones



Series: Black Ghost [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ajin, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Choking, Smut, Tail Kink, monster kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: After a rough day, Nyx’s IBM gives him a treat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since we have Drautos/IBM, might as well have Nyx/IBM too. This is me mostly testing the waters I swear since I don't really write nsfw works often... bleh.
> 
> Edit: 12/11/17
> 
> From now on, all nsfw writings involving Nyx and his IBM will be updated here.

Drautos outsmarted him from the start and dared to state that this losing battle was another addition to his winning streak. Nyx thought he had everything down, thought he was five steps ahead but no, the mistake he made today was on him. They were prepared, they had everything they needed to capture Drautos but what they didn’t anticipate is that IBM of his. Having a mind of its own even with Drautos unconscious.

He throws the plans to the side as the papers come loose from its folder, scattering themselves all over the living room floor. They’re useless to him now. Even Drautos’ file on the table pisses Nyx off, the small photograph mocking him and with a quick sweep, he discards it into the trash bin.

“Fuck!” Nyx bangs his fists against the table, grinding his teeth together with a snarl. “We were so close, so fucking close.” His nails dig deep into his palms.

A sudden flutter of wings encase him from behind, covering him in darkness.

**“Calm yourself.”**

“Easier said than done.” Nyx clicks his tongue and tries leaving the protective cage, but the wings tighten around him, preventing him from escaping. “Seriously?”

**“Breathe.”**

“Fine.” Nyx frowns but he listens, closing his eyes while counting to ten. The stress disappears and the anger dissipates when he’s at seven. After ten, he exhales and leans back into the presence of his IBM.

“It’s stupid, I know.” The voice comes out weak. “We should’ve known, we could’ve stopped all of this.”

The IBM’s tail envelops around Nyx’s waist and stays. The small clicking noises reach into his ear until it’s human-shaped face nuzzles against Nyx’s head, offering the comfort its master seeks.

“Yeah, yeah.” Nyx touches its right wing and pats. He lightly squeezes some of the feathers and lies. “I’m all right now.”

**“No.”**

“What do you mean no?” Nyx turns to look at his IBM, wondering if it’s able to detect the lie.

**“Not yet.”**

“Wait a—” Nyx’s sense of gravity changes, his body falling to the side until he lies flat against the floor of his apartment. The IBM settles on its knees next to Nyx’s sides, its wings present themselves as they spread completely and ruffle in the air, leaving Nyx watching in awe as he never grows tired of admiring them. They flap once, then twice and its tail comes from behind legs and slides underneath Nyx’s shirt.

“Ah.” The realization comes out shy.

The IBM seeks out what it wants, giving Nyx’s chest the attention as it brushes the expanse of skin, seeking over the areas where he was wounded by Drautos.

 **“Blade.”** It skims over where his liver is.” **“Blade.”** Diaphragm. **“Bullets.”** His lungs and stomach. **“It is… unnecessary.”** The ghost lowers its head in dismay and its claws digs underneath the fabric, stopping over his heart with its fingers splay apart..

“He wanted this,” Nyx replies. Ruining his body with meticulous calculation, Drautos made sure every hit counted. But the beating heart in his chest, Drautos avoided it on purpose for a reason. “Wanted to show off what he can do. Maybe save the best for last, you know?”

The IBM holds Nyx’s face and closes the distance until their foreheads meet. **“Yes.”**

Nyx shuts his eyes and draws a sharp breath as the tail lowers past his navel and into his baggy pants. He gasps with an approval and feels its tail wrapping around his member and strokes, not caring about his underwear in the way. The sharp pulsing sensation travels throughout his body, his cock warming up to a full length as the tail takes its time with him.

“Shit…” Nyx shudders from the intensity and spreads his legs apart. Within minutes, he hears the slick noises that has him flushed and grabs his ghost’s arms for support. He can’t exactly describe what the tail feels like but there’s fluidity he likes, and it’s way better than masturbating with his hands while his IBM watches.

“Come here,” he whispers, placing his lips where the ghost’s mouth should be.

A line appears and a tongue peeks out, leaving a teasing lick over the set of human lips. Nyx hums in satisfaction, uttering his IBM to continue and the tail starts tugging him at different strengths.

His hips buck instantly.

The ghost takes Nyx’s wrists into a vice grip and lifts them over the man’s head. Its tail pumping harder with every stroke and squeezing when Nyx is about to come.

**“Patience”**

The air fills with his whimpers instead as he yearns for more and more, canting his hips up in shameless desperation for release. The IBM continues toying around, bringing him to the brink of the edge but controlling its tempo.

The session becomes long and drawn out. Perhaps a test of Nyx’s strength before he succumbs to his pleasure. His face covered in sweat and labored breaths while his moans are attuned to the IBM’s touches.

When Nyx is finally allowed to come, he lays there in exhaustion, watching the IBM with hazy eyes but the lack of energy doesn’t phase his IBM as it curiously shifts its head side to side like a dog, allowing another squeeze at his limp dick.

“Fuck. At least take off my pants if you want more.”

A reaffirming growl before his ghost tears apart the clothing with its hands and pulls everything off in mere seconds, stunning Nyx how fast it is. It rolls him on his front and lifts his hips into the air.

“Hold on,” Nyx’s cheeks turn pink. He prostrates on his knees in a more comfortable position and presents himself to it. The heat on his face burns, knowing he would let his IBM take care of him and he buries into his arms, already in want of what’s going to happen next.

The hands over his hips move to his buttocks and spreads him apart, his hole twitching with anticipation.

Nyx groans but gives a final command despite the muffled words in his arms. “Go on.”

**“Save the best for last.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx's IBM is distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I decided that all nsfw between Nyx and his IBM will be updated here. Each chapter will be its own separate story.

His shirt is thrown to the empty basket to the side. Nyx turns in front of the mirror, gazing at his body and frowns. He had no scars, but his fingers trace over the injuries he received in the past and those from Drautos. The most recent one was a blade to his abdomen, and if Drautos wanted to, he could’ve spilled his guts with just the right amount of skill. Another was a bullet to the heart, his hand settles there momentarily before moving to his left arm. The slow cut of a dagger starts from his wrist and dances its way up to his shoulder blade until it was forced into it. It stayed that way until Nyx bleeded out while Drautos watched him die.

“It doesn’t matter,” Nyx mutters, the grip over his wrist tightens for a second. “I’ll last.”

Nyx steps away and lies back on his bed, arms snake behind his skull while the poster of his old home taped to his ceiling gives him a welcoming greeting. Blue skies and field of greens stretching on for miles. He misses the comfort of the wild air and rocky terrains, even the river where he and Libertus played when they were kids. Skipping rocks and fishing in the earliest of mornings before bringing a catch home for lunch. A smile warms its way to his lips. Moments like these, he wishes for those simpler times again, but when the war destroyed his home, he fled with his family and escaped the terror.

That’s what he always wanted for his mother and sister but it was never meant to last. After the death of Selena, his mother grew distraught, and he did everything he could to support her. It wasn’t the same though as he watched the life from his mother’s eyes fade away and her happiness was only a grim display. He

It was tough to accept but they tried. He tried for the both of them.

He didn’t have the heart to tell his mother after discovering he was an Ajin. Knowing how she’ll react, it wouldn’t bode well for her health, but when he told her he joined the new Ajin Defense Task Force of Insomnia, it helped to know the world was safer with him there.

“If only it was safe.” Nyx combs through his hair before closing his eyes, the dead faces of his comrades and friends stare right at him. The look of betrayal, blaming him for his wrongdoings but the weight of a presence sinks on the bed. Nyx is granted with a sight of his curious IBM hovering over him on all fours. Hands rest on either side of Nyx’s head while its knees bent next to Nyx’s hips.

Nyx lets out a tired puff of air. He almost wants to nap.

“What is it?”

His IBM tips its head downward and presses against Nyx’s forehead, brushing over warm skin for mere seconds before burying itself in the crook of its master’s neck. It nuzzles into him and a clawed hand cups the side Nyx’s face.

“Getting soft, are you?” Nyx smiles, hearing a pleasant rumbling noise against his skin. He drifts again, remembering the explosion that happened that day. His sister’s death and the funeral that never stopped raining.

“I’m all right, just thinking.”

**“Thinking, thinking?”**

Nyx shrugs. “Nothing exciting, just stuff from the past.”

The IBM shifts its head until they’re face to face. **“No more.”** The hand on his cheek follows the pathways of his veins heading down his neck until they spread like roots over his collarbone. Nyx inhales and out, keeping his sight on his IBM and feels a finger over his sternum and down until it pokes a nail over his heart and taps three times.

“Is this what you want?” Nyx asks but he knows what it wants, what it likes. What it _enjoys_.

**“No more thinking.”**

Nyx grabs its hand over his chest. “Then make me forget.”

The command is obeyed. The face of the IBM starts unraveling in front of him, the multiple flaps of its humanless face part in the air. It starts against Nyx’s neck, grazing over the tender skin and shoulder as teeth sink into him. Nyx makes an “o” as the IBM draws out beads of blood before they disappear with a quick swipe of its tongue. Its teeth aren’t large but small pricks Nyx feels and hums a tiny delight.

“Careful now.” Nyx runs his fingers over its IBM’s face.

The ghost chuckles and moves its attention over a nipple. The teeth retracts back, its tongue coaxes the dusty brown flesh until perk. A hand presses Nyx down on his left shoulder while Nyx grasp around its arm as support

“And… you—” Nyx loses his thought for a moment. “Shit.”

The tongue plays around the bud while the IBM’s tail wraps around Nyx’s neck, not tight but enough for it to start pulsing as if copying human muscles contracting, it kneads his throat delicately until Nyx rolls his eyes behind, almost losing himself to the arousal building in his jeans. In the back of his throat, he makes a heady noise and falls into intoxication.

His hands lower, finding the zipper and unfastening his jeans. The mouth on him stops and without a share of words, the IBM tugs the pants off as Nyx helps shuffling out of them. The underwear is discarded along, too, and Nyx starts touching himself.

The pleasure heightens for him as he palms his length, becoming fully erected, while the throbbing ache around his throat keeps him occupied. He has the IBM’s full attention on him, so he doesn’t plan on rushing, but the tail releases and greedily obtains the girth from Nyx’s hand, offering the same intensity as it did around his neck.

“Fuck!” Nyx arches his body back at the new thrill. “Faster...” He grinds his teeth together, every whine desperate as his legs parted wide and bent. The crown of his cock is teased relentlessly by the tip of the IBM’s tail, shooting intense electrical currents up his body while the main appendage quickens its pace. The more Nyx takes, the more he couldn’t anymore and stares at his ghost as if it’s permissible to cum.

**“Go on.”**

Nyx does, riding out his release as stars erupt in his eyes like fireworks, but his IBM isn’t finished with him yet. The tail on him is gone though, leaving Nyx sprawled against the bed until a mouth enters his view and swallows his member. No teeth involved, allowing a smooth transition that has Nyx hissing out a sharp gasp and hands gripping tight on the sheets as it sucks him off.

“Damn, that’s good.” Nyx moans deeply. “Yeah, really good.” He sort of laughs and turns his head against the soft pillow, his toes curl in, and he could feel another wave of an orgasm building up. There’s a sound of a wet pop. From the corner of his eye, he sees the tail heading down and wipes itself in his own cum before smearing it over his hole. A horrible show of a tease makes him well aware of how much he needs this.

“If you’re gonna do that, then use proper lube.” Nyx says it quickly and points at the drawer next to his bed. “We went over this before.” A purposeful grin traces the man’s lips.

The tail retracts and maneuvers over, pulling the handle of the drawer back and digs into the compartment, a bit of shuffling until it picks up a white tube and shows it to Nyx.

“Good boy.”

The cap lifts back before the creature pours a generous amount over its tail and Nyx’s entrance.

Nyx shivers at the cold liquid, but his heart pounds fast from the anticipation, ready to burst from his rib cage at any moment. Once the tube is dropped to the side, the slicked length pokes at his entrance. He motions his hips forward, sending a message as the IBM growls but not rejecting.

“Come on, come on.” His body hot and sweat trickles down his body. He senses the tail taking its time, stopping and waiting for the right reactions as it slides in. Nyx takes in a deep breath and nods his head. The tail pulses inside as it stretches through the tight ring of muscles, its length grows a bit thicker each time Nyx takes more of it in. The IBM’s hands stay on Nyx’s legs, keeping them spread and steady.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” Nyx bites his bottom lip as his IBM starts thrusting a languid pace while the mouth over his dripping erection resumes sucking him.

Nyx forgets the world around him. Forgets the outside, the trials and errors. Forgets who he is and what he’s been through. This hour belongs to them.

Maybe that’s what his IBM picks up, knowing his master’s distress and the only way it knows how to please is by indulging in some fantasy. But how strongly the IBM wanted, Nyx didn’t expect it to act out on its own so much, its desires grew immensely the last time they conducted such activity.

His face burns scarlet, his eyes can’t stay away from watching his cock being taken in the IBM’s mouth. He’s hard, drenched in sweat, and full, Nyx’s groans are strong in the air, his chest heaves with every breath he takes.

“There, you’re almost…”

The tail buries deeper, hitting Nyx’s prostate repeatedly that has the man begging. When he finally reaches his point and lets go, he spills his load into the IBM’s mouth.

Finally, his body relaxes and both legs fall flat on the bed. Oxygen seeps into his lungs, and his breathing slows to a sweet calm. Then dark red eyes meet the IBM’s mouth dripping of his own cum, Nyx shakes his head with mirth, finding a bit amused how he sees the tongue cleaning the remains on its face.

“God, that good, huh?” Nyx smirks.

The IBM answers back with a purr.

Nyx smiles and grabs the loose sheet over his body, he curls up on his side. Suddenly, a wing flaps above and settles over him, blanketing him protectively and giving him the warmth he needs. The IBM then lays down beside him, copying the same form Nyx is in and watches.

“Thanks,” Nyx says tiredly, giving his IBM a kiss on the forehead before bringing his head back down onto the pillow. His mind tells him to sleep, so his eyes flutter and the world turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere there's a 'heads or tails' joke...
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
